


You Set My Heart on Fire

by justanordinaryreader



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Victor with a K, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanordinaryreader/pseuds/justanordinaryreader
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor celebrate their first Valentine’s Day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing started with just a couple HCs my roommate and I had while we were grocery shopping. Title from the opening theme History Maker(s) by Dean Fujioka.

Valentine’s Day. The one day of the year when it was totally acceptable to unabashedly smother your loved ones and significant others with exuberant amounts of gifts and affection, even if you did that on a regular basis. For Viktor Nikiforov, who had been neglecting love for most of his life, this meant showing a little extra love to his fiancé Yuuri Katsuki. 

Viktor loved Valentine’s Day. While he hadn’t had many lovers in the past— and the ones he did have never stayed around long enough for this day— he loved the overall idea. Bright red, pink, and white candies and hearts. Overstuffed toy animals and bouquets of flowers. And of course, unrelenting love between partners. 

Since announcing his comeback to figure skating, Viktor hadn’t worried too much about training yet, instead he remained focused on coaching Yuuri through the rest of the season. The real training would happen in the fall. For now, the two skaters were set on making it through the Four Continents Competition, the first day of which fell on February 14. 

That year, Viktor was disappointed since the day in question wouldn’t be celebrated at his— _their_ — apartment in St. Petersburg. However, he was determined to do his best all the while coaching Yuuri through the FCC. They had arrived a few days before the competition to familiarize themselves with Gangneung and get in some last minute training. 

The day before the competition saw Viktor advising Yuuri to stay in the hotel and rest before the men’s short programs the following day. As he wandered alone around the South Korean city, Viktor had several plans swirling around in his mind: on how to surprise Yuuri, on how to support him, and how to show him an even greater love than usual. A colorful window display caught his eye and he stopped. Smiling to himself, he entered the shop. 

Nearly an hour later, Viktor exited the store, arms laden with purchases and an even brighter smile on his face. He strolled back to the hotel to meet up with Yuuri for dinner.  
. . .

Yuuri Katsuki was indifferent towards Valentine’s Day. Before now he had never had a lover, so he had no reason to celebrate. Besides, now that he and Viktor were officially engaged, celebrating both Valentine’s Day and White Day would be complicated seeing as they were both men, and Japanese tradition dictated certain roles for man-woman couples. He’d do better to forget that day and focus his efforts on his short program and free skate for the Four Continents Championship. 

Unless… There was the possibility that Viktor would want to celebrate. Yuuri knew that Valentine’s Day was popular in Russia and that Viktor had never really had anyone to celebrate with before now. 

He rolled over in the hotel bed and looked up at the ceiling. Viktor had left earlier, something about “last minute things” that needed his attention. Yuuri, tired from intense training and practice, hadn’t paid any mind, simply rolling over and nodding off again. Now that he was fully awake, his mind whirred. 

Yuuri wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day with Viktor. He wanted to show Viktor just how much he meant to Yuuri, and wanted to return some of the fanatical affection his fiancé was so prone to showing. That’s not to say that Yuuri wasn’t affectionate on a regular basis, but this year was a sort of special occasion since it’d be the first the two would have together. 

A short shower and change of clothes later, Yuuri texted the Russian man that he was going out for a bite with Phichit, who was also skating in the FCC. The two friends left the hotel lobby, heading downtown for Yuuri to find his own gift for Viktor. 

After walking in companionable silence for a few minutes, Yuuri noticed a rather… _interesting_ storefront. Upon seeing it, he felt his face flushing and he hurriedly urged his friend inside. Yuuri was glad he had the Thai man with him, for he didn’t think he could’ve entered alone. 

Several shops and many purchases later, the two skaters decided to head back to the hotel; Yuuri, to meet Viktor for dinner, and Phichit to rest before the short program the next day. 

Yuuri bid his friend goodnight and walked back up to his and Viktor’s room, hoping his fiancé was still out so he could hide his gifts until the morning. Luckily, the skater had yet to return to the room, giving Yuuri a chance to stow his gifts safely before texting Viktor and telling him that he was back and ready for dinner.  
. . .

_BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

The alarm blared at 7:00 the following morning, startling the two men out of their slumber. Viktor yawned and stretched before rolling over to face his fiancé. He brought his hand up to tenderly stroke Yuuri’s bangs away from his face, gold ring glinting in the weak morning light. Yuuri stirred and sleepily blinked up at Viktor.

“Good morning, Голубушка,” Viktor said to him. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Mmmm,” Yuuri hummed groggily, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Vitenka.”

“We have to be at the rink in an hour,” Viktor reminded Yuuri gently, slowly detangling himself from his grasp.

Yuuri murmured his affirmation while reaching over to the nightstand for his glasses. He put them on and moved to stand up, freezing as he got out of bed.

“Viktor?” Yuuri questioned. “What… is all this?”

The room was a Valentine’s explosion. Multicolored bouquets in crystal vases were scattered throughout the room; on the far nightstand, under the window, by the doors. Small boxes of chocolates accompanied the bouquets, each with a ribbon matching the colors of the flowers. And lastly, what drew Yuuri’s eye the most as he turned to take it all in, was a massive plush bear in the far corner of the room sporting a pink t-shirt saying “Happy Valentine’s Day” in white letters.

Viktor stood and after making his way over to him, wrapped his arms around his fiancé. The younger man jumped, but then relaxed into Viktor’s arms as he felt them wind around his waist. 

Face nuzzled into the side of his neck, Viktor whispered, “Do you like it, Лапушка?” 

Yuuri tipped his head to rest against Viktor’s and laughed lightly, placing his hands on top of Viktor’s. 

“Of course I do,” he said.

“But—“he began. Gesturing to the no less than half a dozen bouquets around the room, he finished, “—Why so much?”

He felt Viktor’s arms release him before being turned around to face the silver-haired man. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said fondly, “this is the first Valentine’s Day either of us has spent properly with someone.” 

He cupped his right palm lightly against Yuuri’s cheek, ring cool against his skin. 

“Did you really think we would go our first year together without celebrating?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri giggled, “You know, you never fail to surprise me.”

“But, Viktor…” Yuuri sighed, partly exasperated, partly amused, “ _TEN_ bouquets!?”

Viktor, as suave as ever, chuckled and responded coolly, “One for every month since my arrival in Hasetsu.”

Yuuri blushed and reached up to grasp Viktor’s hand with his own. He brought it to his lips, touching them to the golden ring on his fiancé’s finger. 

“I love you, Vitya.”

Viktor’s smile could have lit their apartment for days with its brilliance.

“And I love you, Единственная. Now, let’s get to the rink. You have a short program to ace.”  
. . .

Hours later, after the day’s short programs had ended, the couple returned to their hotel room, utterly spent, but satisfied with the results. Yuuri had scored over 110.00 in his short program, earning him first place in the current standings, followed closely by JJ. Despite his fatigue, Yuuri was excited. Now that the day was effectively over, he could finally give Viktor his gift.

As the two skaters entered the room, Viktor immediately flopped down onto their bed. Yuuri chuckled and padded over to his fiancé. Reaching out to touch his shoulder, Yuuri whispered, “Vitya, I’m going to give you your present now. But you have to close your eyes. Don’t open them until I say so.”

At this, Viktor tensed then relaxed. He hadn’t really expected anything from Yuuri; being with him and watching him score high in the short program was enough. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious to see what Yuuri had gotten him.

He nodded, burrowing his face further into the pillows on the bed and taking off his shoes and coat while he waited for Yuuri.

In the passing minutes, Viktor’s curiosity grew. He heard the door to the bathroom open and close several times, followed by a soft flicking noise and some shuffling. He could sense a slight brightness in the room just beyond his closed eyelids.

He was beginning to grow impatient. “Yuuri, can I open my eyes n—?” 

“Vitya.” Yuuri interrupted. “Open your eyes.” 

His tone of voice had completely changed. Why, Viktor hadn’t heard that tone since Yuuri’s GPF Eros program. His eyes snapped open.

Viktor, usually outspoken and eloquent, was temporarily at a loss for words. The room around him, which had held the many bouquets and suitcases, now contained several dozen glowing candles. He looked to the side to see the flowers and luggage moved to the corner of the room with the bear. 

The room rearranging wasn’t what dumbfounded him, though. Standing before him in nothing but lacy red lingerie, a red rose between his teeth, was Yuuri.  
His hair was slicked back, his body barely covered, thin garter belts attached to sheer stockings ending in pointed ruby stilettos. 

Granted, the costumes figure skaters wore were like a second skin and hardly left anything to the imagination, but _this_ was something Viktor had never seen before. Even after the previous year’s GPF banquet, Viktor had never seen Yuuri exhibit such Eros, or such an aura of sensuality.

Viktor remained motionless, his jaw slightly agape, and a light blush on his cheeks. Yuuri slunk over to him, removing the rose from his mouth and leaving it on the closest nightstand. He stood over the surprised Russian man for a moment before bending down and stroking his lower lip with his thumb, as Viktor had done so many times to him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Viktor,” Yuuri said huskily, before kissing his fiancé deeply.

_Happy Valentine’s Day, indeed,_ Viktor thought.  
. . .

When the alarm went off the following morning at 7:00, the two skaters found themselves already awake and staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Good morning, Vitenka.” Yuuri said.

“Good morning, Голубушка.” Viktor said, smiling. 

He looked down at their interlocked hands, rings glittering in tandem. He had only felt contentment like this one other time, when he and Yuuri exchanged rings outside the church back in Barcelona. 

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor said sincerely. 

“For what?” the Japanese man asked, slight confusion in his eyes.

“For you.” Viktor said, “For last night. For everything. It was our first Valentine’s Day together, and I look forward to spending many more Valentine’s Days with you.”

Yuuri grinned shuffled over to snuggle closer to his fiancé. “You can count on it,” he said into his chest.  
. . .

The skaters were about to leave the hotel room to head to the rink when Yuuri caught Viktor’s eye.

“Viktor,” he asked, “where did this come from, anyway? You obviously bought it while you were out the other day, and set it up before I woke up. Where did you keep it all?”

“Oh,” Viktor laughed heartily, “I had some help, of course. It was all in Phichit’s room.” 

_Of course._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri on Ice fic. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> I did some research on how Valentine’s Day is celebrated in both Russia and Japan, and did my best to give a nod to both, though they were essentially put on the back burner and they celebrate in a more Westernized fashion.
> 
> Russian translations: Голубушка— my dear; Лапушка— darling; Единственная— my only one
> 
> Reference pictures for Yuuri's lingerie : [[1](http://i.styleoholic.com/the-hottest-valentines-day-lingerie-ideas-16.jpg)] [[2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/82/65/95/8265956c2d9a8cbf9cfa911537b89630.jpg)] [[3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c5/26/da/c526da7afc44d76763cdaf277f9fcd81.jpg)]
> 
> You can find me at my tumblr [here](http://justanordinaryreader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
